


I love you because you're human.

by ZayRay030



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Starfire (Comics), Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Barbara Gordon is a bitch, Dick Grayson Has a Nice Butt, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt Dick Grayson, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Dick Grayson, Koriand'r loves Dick Grayson, Past Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Past Relationship(s), Protective Koriand'r - Freeform, Suggesive ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZayRay030/pseuds/ZayRay030
Summary: Dick overhears Barbara, Roy, Jason, Tim and Stephanie talk about his ass and he starts to question the things around him. At least until Kori defends him and reminds her boyfriend that she loves him.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon & Koriand'r, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r
Comments: 3
Kudos: 98





	I love you because you're human.

**Author's Note:**

> So I was going through my tumblr and I saw a few posts about Dick being over sexualised and I remembered reading a fic about people talking about Dick's ass and this was just a burst of random creativity as I listened to my music. Also, DICKKORI FOREVER!!
> 
> Ahem. Continue.

“So what was the best part about dating Dick?” asked Stephanie. 

“Oh, definitely his ass. God it was glorious.” sighed Barbara, pretending to swoon. All but one stated laughing at her dramatics. 

“Must have made it for his far less lovable qualities?” joked Jason. 

“Oh absolutely. As long as I got to stare at it I would forget about his stupidity. Hell even before we started going out I thought his ass was enough for me to ignore him.” sighed Barbara. 

Another round of laughter went around the group. 

“So you got free access to the Grayson ass. Must have been amazing, eh?” joked Roy. 

“Sometimes I wish we could still be dating, just so I could have free access to it. But alas, there's so much a nice ass can get you.” joked Barbara.

“Fair enough. Surprised its prettiness managed to last that long.” muttered Tim, over his fifth cup of coffee. 

“Hey, Timmy. That amazing could get him away with anything.”

As they all continued to joke around about Dick, they never realised that said owner of such an amazing ass had his comm on and was listening to every little thing. Hurt and betrayed he threw his comm across the room, forgetting to switch it off. 

Honestly, Dick didn't know why he was so upset. He knew that he had a pretty ass and it was part of the reason why so many people dated him, but it still hurt when his own siblings and his exes talked about him as if he was a piece of meat instead of human being with emotions and feelings. 

Then he started to wonder if what they were was true. Did people only let him get away with things because he had a nice ass and not a nice personality. 

He collapsed on the floor, tears falling out of his eyes as he thought, am I worth anything except a quick fuck? 

~With the others~

“So did you actually like him, or did you just find him physically appealing?” asked Kori. With anyone else it might have sounded inquisitive, teasing even, but on Kori it sounded threatening. However everyone was too drunk to take notice of the alien princess's tone. 

“I mean partially. The guy is nice and all and super intelligent but at times he's just so frustrating that you have to focus on the pretty part of him to make sure you remember why you dated him.” said Barbara dismissively, not realising that she had just opened up a beast. 

“So, instead of talking it out like a normal couple, you sexualised him and didn't take his feelings for account?” asked Kori again, more instantly. 

“I mean kinda. It isn't like the guy doesn't spend most of his time showing his ass of to everyone else.” she answered, the alcohol making her brain to mouth filter non existent.

“And he can't just be walking normally without being sexualised by everyone, can't he?” Kori asked sarcastically. By now Roy and Jason were starting to notice something bad was going to happen but they decided to stay out of it. They learned their mistake of getting the princess angry once, they weren't going to do it again. 

“Not my fault he's pretty.” snapped Barbara defensively. 

“Ladies, ladies. Let's not fight.” Stephanie says, trying to play the peacemaker but she immediately collapsed on the floor. Must have had one too many drinks. They heard another thud and they turned to see Tim passed out in front of his computer. Must have had an hour less sleep. 

“What does his physical appearance have anything to do apart from the fact that you can't trust the man!?” snapped Kori, her eyes showing anger. 

“That anyone would want a piece of him!”

“He's not everybody's type you know!” snapped Kori. Barbara just scoffed and then they heard another two thuds and turned to see Roy and Jason passed out with bruises on their faces. 

They must have punched themselves unconscious to stay out of this fight. Pathetic. 

“Oh yeah? You dated him princess! You can't exactly say you didn't like him for his ass either!” challenged Barbara. 

“Actually I liked him because when I landed on earth he didn't try to take advantage of me! He made sure I was protected and safe! He gave me a home! He never degraded me!” yelled Kori at the other red head. Her hands were starting to heat up and if Barbara didn't know how to keep her mouth quiet then Kori wasn't going to be responsible for her actions. 

“What-” before she could continue she collapsed in a thud. Kori rolled her eyes at her before quickly placing everyone in comfortable positions while also cursing them in every swear she knows. 

She might be pissed but that didn't mean she was going to let them wake up with a stiff neck and a sore back. 

However, while cleaning up she saw Jason's comm and found it open. 

“Hello?” she called onto it. 

“H-h-hey Kori.” came Dick’s voice after a beat of silence when Kori thought that whoever was there was gone. 

“Dick, how much did you hear?” she asked worriedly. 

“Enough.” he said, his voice scratchy. 

“Where are you?” she asked, already heading out to the balcony of the safehouse. 

“My apartment.”

“Wait. I'm coming over.” and before he could protest she threw the comm away and flew out. 

~Dick’s apartment~

Dick sat nervously on his couch as he awaited for Kori to come over. 

What was he supposed to say? “Hey thank you for sticking up for me against my ex and siblings.”? Like hell. 

Dick jumped when he heard a knock on his window and he saw Kory flying there. He quickly scrambled up and opened it up. 

“What were you thinking? Do you want people to know I'm a vigilante?” he hissed. 

“Or people could think that your amazing girlfriend had decided to come over and see her clearly distraught boyfriend? Take your pick Dick.” she said sarcastically as she lounged down on his couch. 

“KORI! I am not distraught!” he snapped, crossing his arms to make a point. 

“Of course you aren't Dick. Just do me a favour and sit here.” she said patting her lap. Dick blushed bright red but did as she said, albeit with some insecurity in his movements. 

“Did you mean what you said, earlier?”he asked nervously, looking up into his girlfriend's green eyes, full of warmth. 

“Of course I did Dick. I won't deny it, you have a nice ass.” Dick looked down at that but Kori placed her hand under his chin and tilted his face up. “But I didn't fall for your body. I fell for you because even though you didn't know who I was you still decided to save me. I love you because despite all your faults you still try and push through. I love you because you care about me and my feelings. I love you because you're human and not a piece of meat.”

With every word she said Dick’s eyes grew wetter and wetter to the point where tears were just streaming down his face. Eventually he collapsed into his taller girlfriends chest and started sobbing. Kori just rubbed her hands up and down his back in a soothing gesture. 

Eventually when he was done sobbing he looked up, a light blush on his cheeks. “I love you Kori.” he said shyly. 

She smiled softly back and kissed his lips briefly. 

“As I love you. Now let me show you just how much I love you.” she whispered seductively before picking Dick up and carrying him to the bedroom. 

Dick squealed slightly before wrapping his legs around Kori’s waist. 

It was going to be a very good night indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments. They give me life!


End file.
